Changes
by tsukidemon12
Summary: AU The princesses of Lyoko are going to be married off the Princes of Xana. They've never met. Will they learn to love & work with each other when a huge danger comes over the land? The rating will go up.UxY JxA OxS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok, this is my _first_ fan fic, so no major flames, but I do accept mild burns… Soooo ok then, this is an AU story and the characters are the same but I'm changing Xana's name to Hopper b/c a kingdom is Xana... o well... Yumi and Ulrich are 17, Odd and Sam are 16, and Jeremie and Aelita are 15. I hope u like my story plz review. (There b a lil purple button)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own this penny. OOOHHHH I'll use it to buy Code Lyoko!

Lyoko

The young princess of Lyoko sighed. She was tired of palace life. She wanted adventure and excitement. Now, nothing exciting would happen to her. Her father was marrying her and her two sisters off to the three princes of the neighboring kingdom, Xana.

The raven-haired beauty looked up when she heard pattering feet in the hallway. She got up and went to see what was going on.

"Eeeeek!" A piercing scream shattered the silence. "Yumi, Sam's holding a BUG!"

Yumi laughed. It was Aelita again. Samantha loved to tease and or pester their younger sister. She claimed it was fun and easy. The pink haired Aelita came bursting into the room screaming her head off.

"Yumi, Yumi, pleeeease make her stop bothering me!" , Aelita pleaded. Sam's dark brown haired head peered around the corner of the wall. She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Yumi, but I hadn't bothered her all day!", Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, you know better. And you do remember that we are going to Xana to meet our future husbands today." Yumi stated "You and Aelita should be packing your trunks and getting dressed for the trip, not bothering each other or disturbing me."

"Sorry" was the meek reply from both. They ran off to go do as Yumi said. Yumi sat down and sighed. She didn't want to get married. Not yet, not now. She knew that she was going off to an unknown kingdom with sisters,but that was only a little comfort to her.

But it still didn't mask the fact that she had no idea who she was marrying. She was scared.

**A/N:** Woooohhooo! First chapter done. Second to come soon if I get a review or two. Yea, Yea I know it was short but I'll write a lot of chappies…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **ok this is the next chappie to my story… ok, to my reviewers- the rating is so low b/c the story isn't "bad" yet. Yumi isn't marrying her father, her father is arranging a marriage for her and her sisters, Aelita and Sam, yes Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd are brothers, but they aren't related in and way to the girls. Yea, I hate grammar errors so I try not to make them! Thnxs all! Oh, and all of them are the main characters.

**Disclaimer:** The only place where I own Code Lyoko is in my dreams!

Xana 

Meanwhile, a handsome, brunette, young man paced his bedchamber. The three princesses that were to marry him and his brothers were arriving in Xana that very day at sunset. Ulrich looked up from his restless pacing. He had heard a strange sound. A clacking… He ran into the hall when he heard his youngest brother, Jeremie, yell.

He raced to Jeremie's room. Ulrich was afraid his blonde brother was hurt. When he burst through the door to the room all he saw were his two brothers, an interface popped up in between the two of them. It was displaying a racing game.

Ulrich heaved a sigh of relief and frustration. Odd's purple-splotched head turned. "Hey, Ulrich, care to join us? Or are you afraid of being creamed?"

Jeremie smirked, "Of course he is. He's just too afraid to admit it!"

"For Xana's sake, guys!" Ulrich cried, frustrated, " We have guests coming today! More specifically, OUR FUTURE WIVES!"

Odd looked guilty and ran off. Jeremie grinned sheepishly and "sweat dropped". Ulrich left the room and went down to the Grand Hall to see that it was properly decorated for the arrival of the princesses. He sighed. He didn't want to get married. (A/N: sound familiar? he he) Especially to some haughty, prissy princess that didn't do anything but sit in her rooms all day and primp! He'd rather run away the Kadic forest. But, he knew that this marriage would help both the kingdoms, so he decided to stay. Little did he know what he was getting into…

_A black mist stirred beneath the ground. It strectched and moved. The ground quaked and shivered. A tree snapped in half. What is this thing, this monstrosity? _

**A/N: **HAHAHAHAHA! I got another chappie done! .:does the go me dance:. He he heh ok I'll stop now. The purple button is calling your name… Oh, and P.S. guess what the black mist is!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update but my life has been really consumed by school work leaving me barely enough time for me to breathe, let alone write. But I managed to get some writing done and here it is. Oh, yea before I forget, to my reviewers: thanks so much for the reviews of encouragement and niceness. On to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Code: Lyoko unless I somehow magically won a lot of $$… Oh, well!

Lyoko en route to Xana

Sam tapped. Aelita fidgeted. Yumi sighed. The three princesses were in a stuffy transport pod. It held them and their overstuffed trunks on the journey to Xana. They were tired, cramped and extremely bored.

Sam sighed. "Hey, how about we play a game? Like, I Spy?"

Aelita looked up at her sister and pointedly said, "Of course we can. I've already won. The answers are: a white wall, one of us, our trunks, or something one of us is wearing."

"Wow, you're really good at I Spy." Sam said.

Yumi laughed. "Sam, if you look around, you'd realize that that is all we CAN see in this closed pod. Sometimes I worry about you."

Sam grinned sheepishly, " I promise I haven't been standing next to anything radioactive lately!"

Aelita giggled. "I know, it's just that this whole arrangement has made me extra nervous and irritable."

Yumi's head shot up from her lap to her youngest sister's worried face. She smiled inwardly. She wasn't the only one scared. She wasn't alone.

"Aelita, Sam, come here."

The girls got up and went to sit on either side of their big sister. They looked up at her with big, hopeful eyes. Yumi smiled. The two of them looked like scared puppies.

Yumi's POV

Now was my chance to try and make my sisters feel safe and unafraid of what is to come in our now crazed lives.

"You know, I bet I'm more scared of this whole thing than you two." I boasted.

"No, you're not. You don't want to go to this dumb Xana kingdom anymore than we do." Sam said bluntly.

"Yeah, you came close to tears when Father told us about this arrangement! Yumi, you are a horrible liar!" Aelita laughed.

"Alright, alright, you caught me!" I laughed " but you know, I'm more scared than I let on."

Sam looked at me pointedly. "Okay, you two are probably the only ones that share my feelings, but you are the ONLY ones. I have to put on a brave face all the time to make it look like I'm happy about all this when I'm really scared on the inside. I don't want to leave our beautiful Lyoko."

Normal POV

Aelita smiled at her troubled sister. "My dear sister, neither of us want to leave Lyoko either, but we all know that these marriages are for the good of both kingdoms."

Yumi and Sam sighed. Aelita was right. She was right most of the time even though she was the youngest of the three of them, she was the wisest. Now, this was a good thing. The girls smiled at each other and settled in for the rest of the ride knowing they would be together in this strange adventure.

Xana

CRASH! "Odd, what was that?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Uhhh, nothing!" was Odd's reply. Ulrich sighed. Whatever broke was probably an expensive vase or a goblet or something like that. Odd needed to stop bouncing. That had to be the worse nervous habit there ever was. Whenever Odd got antsy or nervous, he would bounce around and break things.

And waiting for his princess, he was bouncing off the walls. Literally. Ulrich went into the room where Odd was. He was right. On the floor was a broken goblet. Ulrich shook his head. Odd _would_ have to break something right before their princesses were due to arrive in Xana. But, Ulrich knew he couldn't control the bouncing.

"Sorry Ulrich, I know I'm bouncing again, but I just can't help it!" Odd cried.

"It's alright. I feel like I've worn a hole in the hallway carpet with all my pacing." Ulrich said, " Have you seen Jeremie? I want to talk to him."

"No, I haven't seen him since I left his room. Try the garden or his room."

Ulrich nodded his thanks and left the room. Odd was probably right about Jeremie being in the garden. Jeremie had always said that it was his favorite place to think. Jeremie was sitting on the stone bench in an alcove in the garden when Ulrich found him. He looked up when he heard Ulrich's footsteps on the cobblestone path.

"Hey Jeremie." Ulrich said softly, "Would you please come inside to save my from Odd?" Jeremie smiled.

"Is he bouncing again?"

Ulrich laughed, "Yes, and I'm pacing and you're hiding. Our princesses are coming soon, you know."

"Yea, I know, but I'm not ready to meet them. What if they don't like us Ulrich?"

"They will like us Jer. What's not to like? All of us are great guys."

"Yea, you're right."

"Come on, let's go inside and grab Odd and go wait in the main hall for the girls. They should be arriving soon." Ulrich said.

_The mist curled out of a crack in the earth. It spun and moved, like it was waking up after a long nap. It folded over a nearby tree. The tree turned to ash within a second. The thing was alive. _

**A/N: **OK I'm done for now. I think this is my longest chappie yet, but I'm not sure. Please review b/c you know the purple button is calling your name…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey Hey all readers of my fanfic!I have a killer cold so I have got a lot of writing done while resting, trying to get well. So, major thanks to all my reviewers! I'm taking in the nice and the not so nice and trying to improve on this lil thing called a story. So, here we go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code: Lyoko, but I do own the story plot, which I can twist to the point of no recognition! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Ok yea, I ate sugar before I started typing… BAD SPAZ BAD!

Xana

Aelita stepped out of the transport pod and into a picture perfect place. Her sister's gasps could be heard behind her. What the girls saw was a beautiful whit and green castle. It was surrounded by trees and rolling hills. As the girls got closer to the towering structure, they could tell that the castle was made from white marble and emeralds.

"Wow," Yumi breathed. She had never seen anything so grand. She felt as if her home palace paled in comparison to the Xana palace. Aelita and Sam's murmurs of approval were audible next to her. The girls looked at each other and the words that came simultaneously out of their mouths were, " Can you believe this place!"

They blinked and started to laugh. Some of their nerves evaporated and they began to check over one another's wardrobes for any wrinkles or musses from the trip. (A/N: I'm choosing kimono-ish styles of dress for all of the girls, btw) Yumi was dressed in a long black kimono. It had a large red sash that wrapped around her middle and formed a bow behind her back. Aelita had on a very long, pale pink kimono- evening gown cross on. The top looked like a kimono, but the bottom flared into a trailing gown. Sam sported a blood-red kimono that stopped at her knees. They all wore silver coronets that had an ice blue sapphire in the center.

Sam took a quick breath and said, " Well, we look awesome, but I know I'm about ready to run into that forest at any minute, I'm so scared."

Aelita and Yumi laughed. They felt the same way as their sister. They sighed, knowing they had to go on. They walked up the black marble staircase. At the top, they were greeted by a butler who asked for their full titles, so he could properly introduce them. The girls gave their titles and the butler nodded in response and began to push open the towering doors…

In the Palace

The young princes had assembled at the bottom of the long staircase that led from the imposing front doors to the main hall where the boys were now waiting. They stood in a not so straight line. Odd was bouncing from foot to foot. Ulrich was pacing in about four different directions, turning around, and starting all over again. Jeremie was fiddling with the buttons on his tunic. The boys looked splendid in all their finery. Ulrich was in green, hunter green breeches and tunic with a paler green shirt under his tunic. A katana was belted at his waist. Odd was in purple, Jeremie in blue. Both of them had the same style dress as Ulrich. Neither of them carried weapons, Ulrich was the only one allowed to carry a weapon because he was the oldest.

They stopped all their movement when they heard the front doors creak open. The princes hurried to straighten tunics and start looking important. The butler that had greeted the princesses hurried to the top of the staircase and called, "Princess Yumi of Lyoko, daughter of King William and Queen Taelia." Yumi entered to castle and walked slowly to the top of the staircase where she stopped, waiting. Her gaze fixed to some invisible point across the room, she didn't look anywhere else. But, Ulrich's gaze was other places than a fixed point. (A/N: hint hint!)

The butler called again, "Princess Samantha of Lyoko, daughter of King William and Queen Taelia." Sam entered the castle and hurried to stand next to Yumi. Her hand snuck out of her kimono sleeve to grab Yumi's shaking hand. Yumi stole a brief glance at young sister and a smile was shared between them before Yumi's eyes went back to her invisible place across the room. The butler took a breath and said, " Princess Aelita of Lyoko, daughter of King William and Queen Taelia." Aelita nearly ran into the castle and next to Sam. She immediately grabbed Sam's hand. The butler bowed and backed out the door.

The three girls started down the long staircase and stopped in front of the three baffled princes. Odd and Jeremie's reactions were about the same as Ulrich's reaction. The girls gave them an icy stare, despite the butterflies in their stomachs. Their defenses were up. The girls weren't exactly the kind of princesses that enjoyed being trifled with. The dumbfounded princes lost their slack-jawed look when they saw the resentment on the princesses' faces. The boys straightened up and waited for a butler to come and announce them. One came scurrying around the corner of the stair and began announcing the boys. "Prince Ulrich of Xana, son of King Theo and Queen Katherine." The man moved over to Odd. "Prince Odd of Xana, son of King Theo and Queen Katherine." The butler stepped over to Jeremie, "Prince Jeremie of Xana, son of King Theo and Queen Katherine." The butler hurried away.

The girls walked up to the princes, who offered their arms for the princess, who rested their palms on the offered arms. Ulrich was the first to break the icy cold silence. " Welcome to Xana, princess of Lyoko. I hope your stay is enjoyable."

Yumi nodded thanks for all three of the girls, including her. Her mind was reeling. She didn't have a grip on her thoughts. The princes that held their arms matched them all perfectly for age. Yumi was very pleased about that. She didn't want to have to marry an "old man" or a "baby". An arrangement like that would have been disturbing. What was she thinking; she has to keep it together. She looked at her sister's faces.

Their faces didn't show much, but Yumi could tell what they were as excited as she was about their princes. Sam's prince had a purple splotch in his massive amounts of hair, kind of like how Sam had blood-red streaks in hers. He also seemed like he was holding back nervous energy, like Sam in that sense as well. Aelita's prince seemed shy and quiet, just like her.

But, Yumi knew better than to let her guard down. Even though her prince seemed to hold back a bundle of emotions behind chocolate-brown eyes. That was just like her, holding back and all. That was just like her, holding back and all. Yumi knew that you couldn't judge a prince by his looks. She could tell that there was a lot more beneath the surface of this prince, the others too, but right now, all she had to go on was first impressions for a while. And her first impression of this boy was that he was spoiled and stuck-up. She hated that.

She and her sisters were taught at a young age that if you don't know how to work for something, you'd never learn the value of anything. All three girls were taught marital arts and the use of about 5 weapons. Yumi's glance shifted to Aelita. Her youngest sister was pale with nerves, despite how high she held her pink haired head.

The boys started to move forward and the girls followed. They were led to a long hall. Jeremie spoke up. "Here is the Great Hall where we will take our meals. I hope it is up to your standards."

The girls' jaws just about hit the floor. The room was gorgeous. Shimmering blue banners fell from the ceiling. The silverware has small sapphires inlaid in the handles. The chairs were silver leafed with pale blue velvet cushions. The colors Lyoko adorned the room. Odd smiled at his gaping princess. Sam turned her head to her sisters. They looked about the same as her. They looked at the room and back at each other. Then they turned to their princes. They were grinning at the girl's reactions. The princesses straightened up and closed their mouths. The girls couldn't believe that they let that much emotion show. Yumi's thoughts had been running through their heads, about keeping their wits about them.

Odd smiled and said, "So does it suit your Royal Highnesses?"

Sam coughed and replied for all of them, "Yes, thank you, Prince Odd." The invisible, icy mask had covered the girl's faces again.

Odd's smile faded from his face. He had enjoyed seeing emotion on the girl's faces. He glanced over at his brothers and he could tell they were thinking the same thing. These girls needed to break out of those ice masks.

Jeremie said quickly, " Why don't we all go on separate tours of the palace in the groupings that we are already in?" Ulrich and Odd gave their little brother a grateful glance. This was the boy's opportunity to melt the girl's ice casing.

So the little groups separated and went their different ways.

**A/N: **I do believe that this is my longest chappie yet! HUZZAH! Ok so plz r&r…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **OMG! So sorry for not updating sooner but I've had to study for midterms and I had writer's block for a while and then my mom grounded my off the computer so I couldn't type the story up! And then came Christmas… Need I say more! I swear all of this is the true and not lame excuses! Ok, so… Thanks to all my wondermusly great reviewers! On to the story! Oh, btw these next few chappies will be about the separate tours of the palace and they are going on all at the same time but I was too lazy to write a gigantic chappie about all of them at the same time, so I'm doing separate ones! So this is my late x-mas present to all of whoever reads my story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code: Lyoko b/c if I did Yumi and Ulrich would be dating by now:p-

With Prince Ulrich and Princess Yumi

Prince Ulrich and Princess Yumi turned out of the Great Hall to a new hall that was filled with cases of armor and weapons. Portraits of armored warriors stared down at them.

Yumi was nervous. She was alone with her prince. She didn't know him and she wasn't very willing to get to know him. She was like that to most people except her family. Yumi definitely wouldn't talk to someone about how she was feeling or what she was thinking unless they were her sisters. She thought doing that would make her seem weak and "girly". She hated that. She could take care of herself; she didn't need anyone to fawn over her like most other girly princesses.

Ulrich was just as nervous as Yumi. You could basically take Yumi's thoughts and put them in his head and that was what was going through his head. Practically identical thoughts and feelings! But the jittery prince and princess didn't know that they had so much in common, not yet at least.

The pair came to the end of the hall. Two doors stood closed. Ulrich walked over and heaved them open. They doors creaked open to reveal a huge training gym. It was filled with weights, practice mats, training weapons, and tapestries covered with the ancient language of Xanans. Yumi figured those stated words of bravery and courage or something like that. Her gym back in Lyoko had things similar to them. Ulrich walked into the gym onto the center of the largest green mat.

"This is the gym where my brothers and I train, learning martial arts and the art of weapon fighting," Ulrich said with a hint of pride to his voice, " Well, let's move along."

"Wait," Yumi said quickly, " Can we have a match? Like right now?"

"Ummm, I suppose so, I mean, sure, if you think you're any good. I don't think they teach princesses anything much though…" Ulrich blustered.

Yumi smirked. Just for that sexist, unthinking question, she would wipe the mat with him. She smiled to herself and said the flustered young prince, " Well, we'll see about that."

Ulrich stepped to the edge of the mat and removed his tunic, katana, and shoes. (A/N: Remember that he is wearing a shirt for those of you possibly confused!) He moved back to the center of the mat, waiting for Yumi.

She removed her coronet, shoes, and kimono, revealing a tigh-ish black shirt. She walked to the center of the mat and faced off with Ulrich. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get started. Oh, and by the way, don't go easy on me because I won't go easy on you." (A/N: yea yea I no, it's very cheesy! Ok, I know nothing about martial arts, so nobody send rabid bears after me after this next bit if it is totally messed up. I did my best!)

Ulrich gave her a curt nod and threw a quick punch at her face. Yumi blocked it and kicked out towards his side. Ulrich spun away and dropped low to try and knock Yumi off her feet. She jumped off the floor and threw a punch at Ulrich. He grabbed her fist and twisted her arm so she had to turn into him. (A/N: I have no better way to describe it) She elbowed him and he let go quickly. Yumi paced slowly, waiting for the winded prince to make a move. She didn't have to wait long. Ulrich recovered and jumped with his foot aimed at Yumi's head. When his foot got close enough, Yumi grabbed it and twisted him onto the mat. Ulrich lay there, winded.

She walked over and put her foot on his chest, a sign of victory. Yumi looked down at him and said smugly, "What was that that you were saying earlier? About princesses not learning anything?"

Ulrich grinned sheepishly and said, "You are most definitely the exception to that stereotype!" He pushed Yumi's foot off his chest abruptly and she slipped and fell. Right on top of him.

Her breath caught as she looked into deep emerald-green orbs. Ulrich was breathless as onyx-black eyes locked onto his. The breathless moment stretched into eternities for the young rulers-to-be. Yumi finally regained her senses and scrambled up off the flushed prince. She was bright red. Ulrich was amazed. He had never seen such raw emotion in anyone else's eyes until now. He hurried to put on his tunic, katana and shoes. Yumi did the same. Neither baffled royal looked at one another. Ulrich was filled with an emotion he couldn't name. He didn't know it but that emotion was love.

They didn't look at each other as they left the gym and hurried down the long hall. Ulrich decided to make things a little easier, so he said, "You fight better than Odd or Jeremie and each of us started training in the arts at age 3."  
Yumi replied, "My sisters and I have trained since each of our 4th birthdays. My father believes that girls should know haw to defend themselves."

Ulrich nodded thoughtfully. " He's a smart man. You were spectacular in there!"

Some of the awkward tension faded as Yumi smiled. "Thanks."

The duo had come out of the hall of armor and turned into another long hall that was lined with three sets of doors. "This is the hall where you and your sisters will be staying, princess. Pick any room, they all connect anyway. Our fight took up a lot of our time and it is about an hour 'til dinner. I need to get cleaned up and changed. I suggest that you do the same. Father is very picky about the way you look at the dinner table." Ulrich said.

The princess said, "Thank you, Prince Ulrich. I'll see you then."

Ulrich bowed and said, "Please, just Ulrich will do, princess."

"Then you must call me Yumi," she replied.

Ulrich walked away calling, "I will."

Yumi darted into the first set of doors on the hall. She had entered a beautiful blue room. The walls were a navy blue, the curtains were Lyoko blue, and everything was just some shade of blue. She smiled. More Lyoko colors. It reminded her of home. The blue was dark enough to look black in some places. Black was her favorite color. Yumi closed the door and turned the lock.

What were these swirling emotions inside her? She felt jittery, in a good way, and "on-edge". And something else… What _was_ that? Yumi walked over to her bed and flopped on it.

"I wonder what my sisters are doing right about now?"

_The black mist took shape. The shape of a man, cloaked and sinister. The mist-man waved a clawed hand in the air. An army of machines appeared before him. The army consisted of yellow cubes on legs, gigantic crabs, and little roach—like things and other numerous monsters. All of them had a pulsing symbol on their foreheads. The symbol looked like an eye…_

**A/N:** Ok! So that's the end of this chappie. Tell me what you think and plz be honest! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **OMG! I haven't updated in like a month or two! Wow… ok srry about that all… I can understand if no one wants to read this ne more! Thnx to all my reviewers! Srry I didn't do a JxA, but the only inspiration I got was for an SxO story segment… and it sux sooo flame away! Here's the story now…

With Prince Odd and Princess Samantha

"So, where will we go first, Princess?" Odd asked.

"Well, this is your house, I don't know where we should go…" Sam replied

"Alright then, I'll lead, you follow." Odd said.

Sam nodded and they began to move towards a large door near the dining hall. Odd shoved the door open and held it for Sam. She smiled and walked through.

It was the kitchen. The princess had an appetite the size of a kingdom. So did the prince. The two hungry heirs ran into the humongous pantry, regardless of any and all etiquette and took out all their favorite junk food.

"Wanna have a eating contest, Princess?" the drooling prince asked. (A/N: yea I know it's lame, but oh well!)

"Sure, but let me warn you, I'm the champion eating contests. I love food."

Odd smirked and said, "Okay, well, here are the rules, number one- we each get an equal pile of food, two- we have ten minutes to finish it or try to finish, three- don't hurt yourself and four- no barfing."

"Sounds easy enough," said the hungry princess.

Odd laughed and began to make piles of food. Samantha stood there bouncing from foot to foot. She was starving, but, then again, so was the prince. They moved towards the piles and Odd said, " On three, one…two…THREE!"

Food began to fly. Both the prince and princess dove into their food piles headfirst. (A/N: not literally O.o) Wrappers flew through the air and littered the floor. Gulps and chomps filled the air. "DING!" The little timer Odd had set went off.

The princess looked up from wiping her mouth off. "So, who won?"

The two of them looked at the piles of wrappers. Sam's was completely demolished, but on Odd's side of the table, a single cookie remained. "AWWWWWWWWWWWW MAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" cried the defeated prince. "I thought I finished that! Stupid cookie… I want a rematch!"

Samantha stared to laugh and laugh and laugh. "I told you!"

Odd blushed crimson. Sam stopped laughing and looked at the red boy. She felt a weird sensation in her gut. And it wasn't from all the junk food that she had just eaten. The prince was feeling it too. The L-word. Though neither would say anything, they both knew it.

"Ummmmmm… sooo... yeah…." Odd mumbled.

The princess said, "Don't feel too bad, no one has beaten me in anything food related in six years!" She smiled. "No one has ever gotten as close as you did, though."

Odd perked up a bit. "Really?"

"Yea"

The prince cracked an ear-to-ear grin. Then he spoke to the princess in a very happy tone. "Well then princess, would you like to see where you will be staying?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

The young heir held out his arm for the heiress to take. She did and the happy duo left the messy kitchen. They turned down the corridor that Yumi and Ulrich had been down, not five minutes before. At the other end of the long hall, Princess Aelita and Prince Jeremy were just barely visible.

Prince Odd spoke. "Here are your rooms, Princess. I think Princess Yumi is already in a room. Pick any door, they all connect anyways. Dinner is in about half an hour."

"Oooof, I don't know if I can eat anymore! And please call me Sam." The girl said.

"Alright then. I'm Odd."

Sam smiled and walked up to the first door. "Thank you, Odd."

The prince blushed, nodded and walked down the hall. Sam ran into the room and found Yumi lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Oh! Sorry, Yumi, I didn't know that you had chosen this room. I'll go now."

"Oh, no! Don't go, Sam. It's okay, I wanted to talk to you and Aelita anyways… Have you seen our little sis anyways?"

"Yes, she's at the other end of the hall with Prince Jeremy. I wonder where they went…" She trailed off.

"What's on your mind, Sam?" Yumi inquired.

"Odd."

"Sam! Show some respect!"

"What! He said I could call him that!" Sam said blushing.

Yumi smiled and said, "Well, I'm to call my prince just Ulrich, so I really can't talk!"

The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"I wonder what's taking Aelita so long?" inquired Yumi.

The doorknob clicked…

_The monstrous figure waved his claws again. Large stone targets appeared in front of each group of robots. The whirr of charging engines was audible. Barrages of lasers hit the targets. When the smoke cleared, you could see that perfect circles had been drilled into the center of the stone tablets…_

**A/N: **Ok.. sooo that's my story… for now… plz r&r and tell me if u hated it or loved it… I will try to write more soon, but I have had way too much schoolwork.. i hate Mrs. Stancil… she's evil…


End file.
